Halloween de reírse
by Chia Moon
Summary: Halloween, lleno de sustos, de terror, de disfraces, pero también de muchas risas. Sasusaku, Shikatema, Saino y Naruhina. Acompáñalos en sus minihistorias de terror humoristico.
1. Sasusaku

Bienvenidos al fic creado gracias a los** ganadores** como fan destacado de **Imaginación fanfiction** por Halloween. Una serie de historias cortas creadas para _reírse_ del miedo.

Espero que os guste.

Pasad. Que no os preocupe que la puerta cruja.

* * *

**Pareja: **Sasusaku.

**Género: **_Humor_ y Romance.

**Ganado por**: Genee.

**Cosas de Halloween escogidas**: disfraces y historias de terror.

**ADVERTENCIAS: ** Ooc seguramente.

**Tiempo: **Historia ninja.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos a Kishimoto.

* * *

**La leyenda urbana más aterradora del mundo Ninja**.

.

.

* * *

Él nunca hacía caso a esas fiestas. Le parecían algo aburridas y repetitivas. Tampoco entendía la necesidad de disfrazarse y darse sustos sin sentido. ¿Acaso alguien recordaba que eran ninjas y que siempre tenían que mantener la guardia activa? ¿Cuántos heridos habrían llegado al hospital por esas causas?

Casi siempre había disfrutado de estar lejos de esos eventos y aunque Naruto y Sakura siempre intentaban arrastrarle en alguna que otra ocasión lograba quitárselos de encima rápidamente.

Su mujer amaba esa fiesta y amaba disfrazarse. Siempre que iba a ocurrir esa festividad iba de una tienda a otra de ropa, sacaba ropa vieja que guardaba como retales y le recibía con algún que otro disfraz que casi parecía haber sufrido una paliza en el contenedor de basura.

Naruto no se quedaba demasiado lejos, aunque desde que se casó con Hinata había cambiado un poco sus vestimentas. Gracias a Hinata, porque sí, todavía recordaba el año que había aparecido vestido de taza de Ramen. Casi sacó a todos de la fiesta porque él no cupo con toda aquella cantidad de plástico alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y luego estaba las veces en las que había tenido que huir de Sakura para que no le obligara a ponerse uno de aquellos trajes.

Sí, bien podía tener una mala fama como pareja, pero había cosas que los demás no sabían y es que Sakura podía ser a veces su talón de Aquiles. Por dios, cuando movía el labio de aquella forma y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos… No podía. Definitivamente no.

Otras de las costumbres que se pregonaban estos días es meter el miedo en el cuerpo psicológicamente. Y no había nada mejor que utilizar la sugestión del terror en esos días. Como ya había dicho, algo muy peligroso si ibas armado con armas ninjas.

La cosa en cuestión las llamaban historias de terror. En sus tiempos eran leyendas o cuentos chinos, a saber, pero también más conocidos como rumores de viejas. Que algunos fueran verdad, no lo discutía, pero que otros eran ridículos, también.

El caso es que esas historias de terror habían creado una gran suma de fans que terminaban vistiéndose como sus protagonistas.

Que l Sakura quisiera vestirle como el monstruo de Frankenstein sólo por su altura le parecía ridículo, pero eran otros temas.

Pero ahí estaba él, quien siempre huía de esas cosas acudiendo a su casa. Le había llegado una nota de Naruto rogándole que volviera, especialmente, para esos días, porque según Uzumaki y palabras textuales: Sakura tenía un pretendiente.

Generalmente habría hecho la vista gorda. Sabía que Sakura estaba completamente enamorada de él. El problema era que cuando celebraba esas fiestas tendía a beber de más. Y todos saben que de noche todos los gatos son pardos.

La sola idea de que algo pasara y que luego ella se arrepintiera le provocaba más que náuseas.

A esas horas, muchos solían estar de regreso de las fiestas, hinchados de alcohol o chucherías. Otros más saciados sexualmente o dispuestos a recibir algo de amor. En algunas casas todavía se escuchaban gritos y luego risas, probablemente alguien contado historias atemorizantes.

Las ignoró y continuó en dirección a la casa de la mujer que sí quería ver.

Las suposiciones de Naruto dejaron de ser eso en el momento en que la vio, reírse, sobre la escalera de su casa. En la puerta había unas llaves colgando como señal de un intento fallido de entrar al hogar, que era donde él esperaba encontrarla. No era que Sakura tuviera que hacer una vida de celibato si no estaba con él o incluso si estaba con él, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo todo tan fácil que por un momento sintió que estaba viviendo una verdadera historia de terror.

Sakura se mantenía apoyada contra la barandilla de la escalera, escuchando lo que aquel sujeto estuviera contándole, gracioso, con chispa y moviendo las manos elegantemente. Más de una vez le pareció que querían moverse hacia cierta parte de la anatomía de la mujer, y no era para menos. Él mismo podría querer que sus manos resbalaran un poco por ahí.

Y es que Sakura llevaba un disfraz que quitaba el hipo.

Al acercarse fue cuando se percató de sus ropas.

A simple vista podría parecer que acabara de salir de trabajar y que por eso llevara aún su uniforme. Sakura muchas veces debía de hacer guardias y más de una vez se había comido fiestas en el trabajo y reuniéndose con él en el tejado del hospital.

Pero esa idea quedó completamente descartada cuando se percató en la forma en que su falda se abría sobre el muslo al cambiar de postura o que al cruzar los brazos bajo el pecho su chaqueta se abriera de más. También tenía manchas oscuras encima de la bata y llevaba unos tacones que nunca se pondría para trabajar. Incluso llevaba medias de rejilla.

Y, oh, joder, eso era demasiado hasta para él.

Entendió que era un disfraz cuando se echó hacia atrás para reírse. Tenía la mitad de la cara maquillada semejante a una calavera. La sonrisa le estiraba desde la comisura hacia arriba, cubriendo sus pómulos.

Dio unos cuantos para hacerse notar. Sakura enseguida volvió la cara y vio la otra parte del maquillaje. Pareciera que le hubieran rajado la cara, con la sangre goteando por la mejilla y su cuello. El lado de la bata estaba más enrojecida y tenía marcas de heridas en las rodillas y en la pierna derecha.

El hombre que estaba con ella se volvió lentamente al notar que había dejado de prestarle atención. Sasuke pudo ver su miedo, la forma en que retrocedió a pequeños pasos para alejarse finalmente corriendo.

Como si fuera a perseguirle.

Tenía cosas mejores en las que centrarse.

Sakura parpadeó y cambió la mirada de el escapista a él.

—Vaya, creo que una nueva historia de terror comenzará en el hospital.

Luego tiró de su capa hacia ella. Quedándose en los escalones superiores era más alta que él. Sasuke gruñó pero le permitió ese lujo.

—Te estaba esperando —ronroneó—. ¿Adivinas de qué es esta pintura y hasta donde llega?

Se subió levemente la falda. Una de las marcas de pintura subía hasta su muslo y se perdía en ciertas zonas oscuras.

Sasuke gruñó como respuesta antes de empujarla contra la puerta.

.

.

En otra parte de Konoha, un chico terminaba de intentar huir. Había corrido sin pensarlo demasiado hasta la casa de Uzumaki con la esperanza de que si se desencadenara lo peor éste pudiera ayudarle. Pero le vio entrar con su esposa en brazos y quitándose el disfraz.

Miró, jadeante, por encima del hombro.

Había escuchado muchas leyendas acerca de Sasuke Uchiha. Muchas de esas historias eran aterradoras y algunas familias las contaban entre cuchicheos para esas fiestas.

Pero esa vez, él había visto en persona que las leyendas podían ser ciertas.

_Nadie puede acercarse, ella está vetada, si la haces reír siquiera, el fantasma nocturno caerá sobre ti. De ojo negro y plata, de ojo rojo y espirales. Huye si es que puedes y si vives, recuerda: es suya._

* * *

**¡Sigamos con Shikatema!**


	2. Shikatema

**Pareja: **Shikatema

**Género: **_Humor_ y Drama.

**Ganado por**: Aidee MV

**Cosas de Halloween escogidas**: Sustos imprevistos con disfraces aterradores. Casas de terror,

**ADVERTENCIAS: ** Ooc seguramente.

**Tiempo: **Historia ninja.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos a Kishimoto.

* * *

**La leyenda que clama venganza**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shikamaru suspiró.

Estaba seguro de que estaban completamente perdidos. Temari, cerca de él y aferrando la chaqueta de su traje continuaba empecinada en seguir adelante y no tocar la campana de rescate. Estaba pálida y no era a causa de su maquillaje. Estaba seguro de que los surcos eran a causa de alguna que otra lágrima derramada.

—Deberíamos dejarlo mientras estemos a tiempo —propuso. Era ya la sexta vez que lo decía.

Temari le chistó.

—Deja de quejarte, perezoso. Hemos entrado a disfrutarlo y no pienso marcharme sin saber cómo salir de aquí por mis propios métodos.

Shikamaru miró por encima de su hombro al camino que habían ido dejando atrás. Había algunos cuerpos desmayados en el camino. No podía culparla. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría lanzarse encima de una kunoichi con disfraces tan realistas y de golpe? Era lógico lo que iba a pasar.

Eso sí, Temari les había golpeado mientras soltaba algunos chillidos encantadores que, mientras ella se encargaba de la paliza, se había asegurado de guardar para disfrute más tarde.

—No sé yo si tus métodos no provocarán que nos echen por fuerza bruta más que por resolver la historia.

Temari le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y unas sombras en los párpados que indican dos cosas: había llorado, sí, pero él bien podía ser la siguiente víctima si seguía hablando de más.

—Vale, si te gusta vivir el drama de esto, adelante.

Temari bufó.

—¿No lo comprendes, Shikamaru? ¿No has leído de qué va esta casa del terror?

Shikamaru hizo memoria.

—Sí —confirmó—. Fue una casa abandonada en la que un asesino en serie llevaba a las mujeres que secuestraba de distintas edades. Las hacía pasar un sinfín de pruebas para finalmente asesinarlas con trampas y torturas a cual más denigrante.

—Bien —siseó ella—. Entonces, no vayas a volver a decirme que toque la campana.

Shikamaru cerró la boca a partir de ese momento. Comprendía la empatía de su mujer por esa historia, el querer vengarse de algún modo y demostrar que las mujeres eran mucho más inteligentes que ese condenado asesino.

Lo aceptaba.

Pero había un detalle que a ella se le estaba escapando debido al fragor de su ira.

—Lo logré —jadeó ella al salir una hora más tarde.

Le brillaban los ojos y estaba emocionada.

—Sí, pero Temari… —murmuró rascándose la nuca y ofreciéndole su pecho como consuelo—. A los que has apaleado hasta llorar son actores.

Temari parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas. Su boca se tensó y abrió una perfecta o.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Corremos?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

—Tsk, es mejor que sí.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos con Saino en la siguiente!**


	3. Saino

**Pareja: **Saino

**Género: **_Humor_ y sci-fi

**Ganado por**: Mabels

**Cosas de Halloween escogidas**: Historias urbanas o leyendas de suspenso.

**ADVERTENCIAS: ** Ooc seguramente.

**Tiempo: **AU.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos a Kishimoto.

* * *

**El robot que no puede amar**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

El robot asintió inclinando la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla frente a él. La capitana levantó la comisura de los labios y llevó su mano derecha hasta el arma que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Perfecto, Sai. Entonces, iremos a ver.

El nombrado terminó de descender la nave y la siguió por los pasillos de la nave hasta la puerta trasera. Tras asegurarse de que llevaba la reserva de aire en condiciones, la siguió a tierra firme.

El planeta era rocoso, con nubes oscuras debido al hierro y carbón. Ella suspiró y chasqueó la lengua, algo desolada.

—Como sea otra leyenda urbana, habremos perdido tiempo y dinero para nada.

—Las historias de terror, de suspenso, leyendas urbanas son frecuentes. Pero muchas son basadas en hechos reales —explicó él mirando a su alrededor—. La historia de la nave que fue encontrada sin ningún pasajero con vida en la sección siete es verdadera y un misterio que ni siquiera es capaz de resolver la máquina más inteligente.

—Deberías de dejar de leer tanto —siseó la capitana—. Como sea. Hemos de encontrar el metal milagroso o al final no habrá servido de nada.

—Como ordene, capitana Ino.

Avanzaron, siguiendo el mapa del rumor. La roca en forma de calavera estaba justo donde decían. También los cuerpos corroídos por el viento y la materia.

—Parecen sacados de una película pirata.

—No.

Sai, el robot, alargó la mano para tocar sus partículas y absorber los restos de adn de sus cuerpos.

—Aunque no lo parezca, el adn es de un hombre de hace cincuenta años, no tanto como para pertenecer a una historia tan primitiva. Pero su muerte debió de ser dolorosa, pues sus huesos marcan que sufrió.

Ino rodó los ojos.

—A veces se me olvida que estoy con una biblioteca andante.

—Soy un robot de servicio, mis funciones incluyen ser capaz de dar información y deducción.

—Sí, pero los sentimientos te los pasas por otros lados.

Sai parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza intrigado.

—Los sentimientos en los robots son también leyendas urbanas, cuentos sin fundamentos. ¿Para qué iban a servirnos hoy día cuando la sociedad humana desea conocerse a través de máquinas? Puedo ser un celestino para usted, si lo desea, capitana.

Ino levantó el dedo corazón como respuesta y continuó avanzando.

Si tan sólo ese idiota de robot comprendiera lo que ella sentía.

—Continuemos mejor.

El robot miró su espalda mientras avanzaban en aquella nueva aventura. Si tan sólo su capitana comprendiera que el amor era realmente una maldición obsesiva para los robots. Si extendiera la mano y tocara sus cabellos, si osara pensar en besarle los labios… todos sus circuitos se volverían locos.

Estallaría en una bomba que no podría parar.

Él no podía amarla.

Aunque quería.

Esa era, una de las peores maldiciones existentes en ese mundo.

* * *

**¡Siguiente Naruhina!**


	4. Naruhina

Y llegamos al último. Con Naruhina termina los especiales de Halloween de Naruto. Sólo queda el de Kimi ni todoke que subiré mañana.

¡Gracias por leer y que hayan disfrutado!

* * *

**Pareja: **Naruhina

**Género: **_Humor_ y crimen

**Ganado por**: NaruHina1710

**Cosas de Halloween escogidas**: Historias de terror.

**ADVERTENCIAS: ** Ooc seguramente.

**Tiempo: **Mundo ninja

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos a Kishimoto.

* * *

**El juego del asesino**

* * *

Hinata pegó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Naruto mientras tragaba, preocupada. La escena frente a ella era escalofriante. El crimen perfecto, anunciaba Ino Yamanaka mientras paseaba alrededor del cuerpo de Sai.

No había querido participar en eso. Debía de reconocer que las historias de terror le daban cierto miedo desde niña.

—Sakura-chan. ¿Seguro que no le has matado tú? —cuestionó Naruto mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡A ti sí que te voy a matar, idiota! —exclamó esta.

Hinata sintió la risa de Naruto en su espalda antes que saliera por su boca. Su novio parecía completamente indiferente al hecho de que hubiera un muerto delante de él. Que estuvieran atrapados en una historia de terror o que ella estuviera temblando en la espalda.

—Va, va, dejad de discutir —demandó Temari cruzándose de brazos—. Tenemos un muerto. Una viuda que no deja de llorar —señaló a Ino, quien llevaba un buen rato llorando a mares— y un escenario. Ahora, tenemos que descubrir al asesino, que lógicamente es uno de nosotros.

—Yo no he sido —aseguró Ino entre hipidos—. ¿Cómo iba a matarle? ¡Yo le amo!

—Eso es indiferente —interrumpió Shikamaru sus llantos—. Las mujeres son peligrosas en cuanto a temas de amor, incluso pueden motivar a un asesinato. En este caso, el de Sai.

—Y tú eres un genio capaz de comerte el crimen perfecto —acusó Ino tirándole lo más cercano a ella, que era uno de los candelabros de iluminación.

Al hacerlo, la habitación se sumió en tinieblas y todo el mundo comenzó a moverse en busca de iluminar la sala. El asesino todavía continuaba ahí.

Y, cuando la luz regresó, el terror los recibía de nuevo. La esposa también yacía muerta al lado del esposo, sobre su cadáver.

—¡Oh, horror! —exclamó Tenten llevándose las manos a las mejillas antes de gritar.

Hinata tuvo que controlarse para no gritar.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó en un susurro.

—¡Has sido tú, Shikamaru! —acusó Choûji—. ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

Shikamaru negó, mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No… ni siquiera me he movido de aquí. ¿Verdad, Temari?

Pero Temari no estaba tampoco. EL terror puso pálido al Nara, quien empezó a llamarla y buscarla con desesperación, hasta que algo llamó la atención de todos. Levantaron sus cabezas hacia el techo. La lámpara se zarandeaba y chirriaba. Algo colgaba de ella y poco tardaron en percatarse que era el cuerpo de Temari.

Los gritos regresaron y el caos. Algunos sujetaron a Shikamaru para impedir que subiera a por ella, hasta que, repentinamente, quedó flácido y su cuerpo cayó contra el suelo boca abajo.

Los que le sujetaban retrocedieron, confusos, mirándose uno a otros, preguntándose quién de ellos era el asesino.

—¡Uno de vosotros! —acusó Sakura—. ¿Quién?

—¡No, imposible! —aseguró Chouji—. ¡Nunca mataría a mi mejor amigo!

Tan pronto como dijo eso echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de su boca empezó a salir espuma, ahogándose hasta caer en el suelo.

—¡Chouji! —exclamó Naruto.

Hinata buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. El asesino debía de ser rápido, moverse entre las sombras o quizás incluso, aprovechar que el terror que les bloqueaba los sentidos.

No entendía cómo diablos lo hacía sin que se percatara ninguno.

Se preguntó si sería ilegal usar el Byakugan.

Alguien gritó a su espalda y al volverse, vio a Kiba y Shino caer contra el suelo en posturas realmente extrañas, aterradoras para ser más exactos.

Hinata ahogó un gritito entre sus dientes. Aquello parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas. Más gritos llegaron de su espalda y una maldición.

Escuchó a Naruto maldecir y se volvió automáticamente para verle inclinado sobre Sakura y Sasuke, cuyo cuerpo había sido atravesado a la par por una espada. Naruto temblaba y sufría.

En la habitación ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Hinata dio un paso hacia él, temerosa.

—¿Naruto-kun? —masculló.

Él continuaba temblando. Podía comprender que la muerte de su equipo fuera dolorosa. Ella ni se atrevía a volver a mirar hacia atrás, donde Kiba y Shino habían muerto.

Tragó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Naruto-kun.

Silencio.

La luz volvió a apagarse y el sonido de un relámpago cruzó la sala, emitiendo un grito, intentó abrazarse a él.

—Joder, Naruto, hazlo ya —protestó la voz de Shikamaru.

Hinata parpadeó, adecuando sus ojos a cuando volvió la luz. Naruto estaba justo frente a ella con una brocha de pintura roja. La mano le temblaba y no podía abrir los ojos.

Hinata no lo comprendía bien del todo.

—No puedo… hacerlo… —masculló Naruto con los dientes apretados.

Hinata retrocedió, llevándose las manos hasta el pecho.

—No puede ser… tú… ¡Eres el asesino!

La luz parpadeó y lentamente, uno a uno fueron levantándose de sus puestos. Temari bajó de un salto de la lámpara, Kiba y Shino se unieron a ella con sonrisas.

—Mira que eres tonto, Naruto —protestó Sakura quitándose la falsa espada del vientre.

Naruto suspiró compungido.

—Simplemente… no puedo matar a la mujer que amo y listos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hinata pensó que no había escuchado bien, que sus oidos estaban pitando a causa de la repentina falta de ruido y que su corazón debía de poder ser escuchado por todos a su alrededor. También su sangre estaba subiendo demasiado a su cabeza y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

No. Lo hizo.

—¡Ahg, Naruto! —exclamó Kiba—. La próxima vez que seas el asesino, ya sabes cómo matar a Hinata de un ataque al corazón.

Sai, que se había unido a ellos, sonrió.

—Eres todo un galán.

—¡Callaros, joder! —exclamó Naruto sosteniendo a Hinata entre sus brazos—. Esto ha sido mucho para ella. Tiene miedo a las cosas de terror, y esto es como vivir una historia de terror, así que...

—Ya, ya —masculló Shikamaru para quitarle hierro al asunto—. Mejor vamos a cenar. Como has ganado, tú invitas.

—¿Eh? —protestó entre lágrimas—. ¡Pero si el ganador es quien recibe el premio, no lo da! ¡Malditos!

Las carcajadas terminaron por despertar a Hinata, quien volvió a desmayarse al ver que la cargaban como una princesa por las calles mientras que su descuidado novio simplemente se peleaba con los demás.

Sí, las cosas de terror le daban cierto miedo.

Pero esa había valido la pena.

**¡Y… fin!**

**Gracias por leer y acompañarme en este minific del terror a base de chistes malos y miedo horrible.**

**¡Cerrad la puerta al salir o se escapa el fantasma de la casa!**

**2019 Halloween.**

**Chia.**


End file.
